Broke up
by Unicornsucks
Summary: Jeno X Jaemin. OOC. angst(mayb). drama. Nomin. Na Jaemin. Lee Jeno. bxb. Yaoi


Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengeratkan selimut tebalnya tatkala rintikan hujan di luar sana semakin menjadi-jadi, mengabaikan ponselnya yang sejak 10 menit tak mau berhenti berdering barang sedetik pun.

Jaemin kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya, menggapai mimpi yang dirasanya tak pernah habis itu

"Jaemin-ah! Jaemin! Na Jaemin!" Seseorang dengan tubuh basah kuyup itu terus memanggil anak Sang pemilik rumah, tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada ponsel yang basah terkena air hujan.

Persetan dengan kondisinya, Jaemin-nya lebih penting sekarang.

Jeno nekat memanjat pagar rumah Jaemin yang tinggi nya hampir 10 meter dihadapannya. Tangannya hampir saja meraih daerah atas pagar itu paling tidak sampai kakinya terpeleset ketika menaiki pijakan besi yang licin.

"Aish!" Jeno meringis ketika tulang ekornya mencapai aspal basah nan dingin itu. Ia segera bangkit, memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya(mungkin maksud Jeno **mantan kekasih** , sebab Jaemin sudah memutuskan _sepihak_ hubungan mereka sepulang sekolah tadi)

Jeno kembali mendial nomor Jaemin, 2 panggilan terakhir dan belum ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Aish sialan!"

Hujan deras ditemani angin malam itu sukses membuat Jeno menggigil, wajah dan bibir nya sudah pucat, jari-jari tangannya pun sudah mengekerut kasar karena terlalu lama terkena air.

Tapi dirinya tidak mau menyerah dengan keadaannya saat ini, yang dipikirannya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jaemin-nya.

Jeno ingin mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya sebelum ia mendengar bunyi seperti gesekan besi dari arah pintu pagar dihadapannya.

Perasaan lega mengerubungi dada Jeno ketika melihat orang yang ia harapkan sedari tadi muncul di depannya dengan piyama biru.

"Pulanglah, jangan mengganggu tidurku." Jaemin berucap dengan wajah datarnya, menatap lelaki bersurai hitam arang itu tanpa minat. Ia melangkah mundur ketika Jeno berjalan mendekat.

"Sayang, tolong dengar penjelasanku dulu" Jeno menggapai telapak Jaemin yang memegang ujung payungnya, menggenggam tangan itu seolah mencari kehangatan disana.

Jaemin mendengus kasar melihat sikap Jeno yang seperti itu _lagi_. Ia menyesal meninggalkan kasurnya hanya untuk mengusir si brengsek sialan satu ini.

"Penjelasan bagaimana kau bisa menindih si rambut oranye dan berciuman panas diranjang UKS?" ucap Jaemin sarkas lalu menghempaskan tangan Jeno yang bertengger di tangan miliknya.

Tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun pada mantan-kekasih-brengsek-nya yang sudah seperti anak terlantar itu, Jaemin ingin menutup pintu pagarnya kembali sebelum tangan dingin Jeno menyapa kulit halus tangannya lagi.

Jeno berusaha menahan pintu pagar, tapi segera ditarik kembali oleh Jaemin. Dengan segala sisa kekuatannya Jeno menyentakan pintu pagar itu, menarik nya agar tebuka dan ia dengan secepat kilat menahan pergerakan Jaemin.

Dengan tidak tahu dirinya Jeno memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya, mengeratkan tubuhnya pada orang yang Jeno masih anggap sebagai kekasihnya, dan payung yang di genggaman Jaemin ikut terjatuh karena gerakan tiba-tiba Jeno.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Tolong jangan seperti ini, maafkan aku, aku memang salah, Sayang.. tolong" Suara Jeno bergetar, matanya pun sudah memerah menahan tangis. Jaemin mendorong tubuh besar Jeno, ingatkan dia agar menambahkan catatan _tebas leher si bajingan brengsek Lee_ kedalam _to-do list_ nya, karena sudah membuatnya kuyup karna hujan malam-malam begini.

"Akh, dasar brengsek sia-lan!" umpat Jaemin putus-putus karna ia merasakan sesak dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Jaemin-ah, maafkan aku," Jeno mengusap wajahnya yang basah karna tetesan air hujan.

"ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau meminta maaf, dan setelah itu keesokannya aku akan memergokimu di tempat sepi lainnya bersama jalang mu itu. Dan selamat untukmu, agar tidak usah mengumpat-umpat jika ingin _make_ _out_ ataupun _having sex_ dibelakangku, karena mulai sekarang aku sudah lepas tangan sepenuhnya untukmu tuan Lee-pecinta-anal!" Bagai dihantam ribuan ton meteor ia mendengar Jaemin mengucapkan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan penekanan di akhir, Jeno membatu, tak bisa mengeluarkan bantahan sedikitpun dari bibir pucatnya.

"sudah jelaskan? sekarang pulang kerumah mu, dan jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, aku bukan orang yang akan dengan senang hati mengangkang dihadapanmu dengan cuma-cuma."

Tidak, tidak, Jeno meminta Jaemin menjadi pacarnya karna murni ia menyayanginya, tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam Jeno.

Jeno bodoh karna sudah terbuai hasutan Renjun yang akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang tak pernah ia dapat dari Jaemin-nya, dirinya memang pantas dipanggil _semua-kata-umpatan-kotor_ dari Jaemin.

"Sayang, maafkan aku.. aku memang bodoh, aku memang bajingan brengsek, kau boleh memukuliku semaumu, kau boleh memakimu semaumu, tapi jangan putus. hiks.. Jaemin-ie, maafkan aku.." Tubuh Jeno sudah bersimpuh memeluk kaki Jaemin, dengan air mata buayanya-itu menurut Jaemin.

Air hujan masih membasahi tubuh keduanya, menambah adegan _melodrama_ yang dilakoni sepasang **mantan** kekasih itu.

"pergi, bajingan!"

Jaemin menghentakkan kakinya, melepaskan tangan Jeno yang memeluknya erat, buru-buru ia memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Jeno yang sudah sesegukan menangisi kepergiannya.

"Ish!" Jaemin mengelap air matanya dengan cepat ketika memasuki rumahnya, bohong jika hatinya tak sakit melihat Jeno sampai menangis seperti tadi.

Katakan Jaemin itu jahat atau kejam sekalipun. Tapi jangan lupakan Lee Jeno yang lebih dari kata kejam pada Jaemin.

 **fin.**

gaje? iya, emang.

ini adalah nanadalem yang kehilangan akun lamanya.

maaf ya renjun sudah nistain kamu, padahal kamu bias kesekian aku T.T

terserah kalian suka atau enggak, mau review atau enggak, itu hak kalian. cuma kalo kalian review saya lebih merasa dihargai muehehe

hargain aja recehan nyahaha

See u mwahh


End file.
